He Can't Be Dead
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Sebastian will find a way to protect Ciel even in death right? Spoilers. Takes place in chapter 41 Character death Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Sebastian will find a way to protect Ciel even in death right? Spoilers. Takes place in chapter 41 Character death

**He Can't Be Dead**

There he is. In the same position he's been in for the last day. Ciel fell to his knees crawling over to his butler. Like a lost child he laid upon his chest nuzzling his face into the other's neck.

Two other murdered bodies laid next to each other not one body started to decay yet. The other bodies were covered in a white sheet but Ciel didn't care about them; he only cared for his devil. The flame from the candle flickered creating moving shadows across their bodies. One blue eye watched as a side of Sebastian's face was in complete darkness then flickered with very little light.

Dried blood stuck to Sebastian's clothes and beautiful pale skin. His mouth was opened slightly though there was no movement between them-no breathing. - "You can't be dead you're my butler." The earl caressed the cold cheek of his servant. He placed his lips on the demon's cheeks somehow the fiend's blood stuck to the corner of the aristocrat's mouth. The Phantomhive boy ran his fingers around the back of his head feeling the gaping wound.

Why hadn't anyone take the time to clean the body? "To make it pretty." No, Sebastian was always "pretty" his own bloody just made him even more attractive in the noblemen's eye.

The boy shook; his eyes closed tightly trying to fight down a scowl. "Who said you could die?!" Warm tears rolled down his face leaving a cold trail. The room was cold leaving a shiver trail up his bent spine.

"I order you to wake up, you don't want to go against the contract do you?! I know you don't. Don't you want my soul anymore?! You didn't lie to me right?!" When the devil didn't reply the blue eyed brat raised his hand then slammed it down on the cheek he kissed.

"You can't be dead! You can't leave me!" Ciel laid fully on top of the domestic helper; his nails embedded into the black suit, tears fell off his face and slide off Sebastian's neck.

"Young master." The earl shot up looking at the voice who called him; his new personal butler.

"Tanaka. How did you know I was here?"

The old male bowed politely. "I am the Phantomhive butler I must know where you are at all times." That was the same sentence format that his beloved demon would use. "Plus I heard you screaming." The boy blushed in embarrassment no earl should cry out like that. He didn't even like losing his composure to the only person he trusted. "It's time for bed, young master."

"Alright." Standing he took a deep breathe regaining his normal attitude for the world. His eyes now dried but blood shot showed no emotion his voice uncaring. Frowning the kid was escorted to his bedroom. Tanaka who was smiling wiped the blood of his lord's face who was looking rather annoyed. Removing his current night ware the servant dressed him into another white shirt.

"Sleep well." He pulled the blanket up to Ciel's chin. The heir said nothing in return. Walking to the door he bowed once again. "Excuse me." He closed the door letting the child have his privacy.

He threw the covers off his body and trotted over to the window looking out. The rain storm had gotten a lot worse. He couldn't see far out the window just a pitch black abyss. The rain was a heavy down pour, the thunder was loud and the lightening was bright it was annoying to those who were trying to sleep.

His hand held up his face as he watched one individual rain droplet that had started from the top of his window. The drop merged with two more droplets getting bigger and faster. When it reached the bottom it dangles for a few seconds then fell to the flooding ground. Seeming as though the individual drop never existed wasn't different in anyway.

Without changing into presentable garments Ciel left his room without a candle to light the way. His eye had dilated so he could see the objects in front of him. The master was greeted by a cold gust of wind and freezing rain when he opened the door to the roof.

Striding over to the edge of the mansion edge he looked up gazing up at the heavens. His azure eyes closed letting the rain drenched him completely. "You can't be dead Sebastian I forbid it." The black eye patched was removed. He opened his right eye the contract was still embedded on his eyeball.

The twelve year old ran his skinny digits through his raven black hair. "I don't like this game anymore." His toes were over the edge of the building. "I won't lose it." The rain combined with his tears so you couldn't tell which was which. "You promise to always be by my side for eternity so this will-"

His orbs shot opened as his feet no longer felt the cold stone below them. He felt a hand on his back giving a little shove. His head turned slightly to see the dark figure behind him.

"Sebas-!"

It all happened some quickly. The cry for help. The dark silhouetted figure behind him. The hard muddy ground contacting with that soft body.

"He can't be dead!"

"How could this happen!"

"Young master!"

"Waaaahhh!" Funny and Maylene cried but Bard and Tanaka had their eyes closed trying to hide their tears.

Ciel laid on his stomach on the dirty ground. His arms were at his head one of them clenched tightly the other one was near his demon mark.

The storm cleared up only leaving dark clouds in the sky. The last of the rain fell off the boy's hair and rolled over the contours of his right eye. Both orbs were wide opened his dulled faint saturated purple contract in view for everyone to see.

---

A/N: I think it would be awesome if Sebastian's mark gave him x-ray vision in that eye.


End file.
